Isis Cromwell
Isis Cromwell '''is one of the main characters in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Pumpkin. Appearance Isis is tall and thin with very distinctive hard features, has almost translucently pale skin, hazel eyes and long, straight black hair. She wears a lot of dark colours and earth tones, often in the form of turtleneck sweaters, short skirts or loose pants, and tall high-heeled boots. Her face claim is Hannah Marks. As Cure Pumpkin, her hair grows longer and turns silver, and is pulled into a high ponytail held by a bat wing-shaped bow. Her outfit is a black, purple and orange dress with a skirt resembling a spider's web, and she wears black flats and black fingerless gloves with it. On the autumn equinox, Isis can transform into Equinox Pumpkin, a special more powerful form of Cure Pumpkin. In this form, her hair is pulled into a bun on top of which she wears a purple witch's hat. Her dress is predominantly purple and orange, has a black translucent shawl and spider web underskirt. She also wears tall black boots. Bio Isis is the daughter of Samantha and Elliot Albright, born in Concordia. When Isis was 6 years old, she lost her parents in a car accident and was adopted by her grandmother, Agatha Cromwell, and took her surname. When Isis is in twelfth grade at Concordia High School, she meets Jack during his search for Pretty Cure warriors to fight against The Baroness. They encounter a Remnant monster, and Jack grants her the ability to transform into Cure Pumpkin, and she takes care of the monster with ease. Later, she runs into Cures Tulip and Snowy and rescues them from a Remnant monster that has overpowered them, and when they ask her to join them as a team, she refuses, believing she is better off on her own than with incompetent partners. Jack tries to talk her into joining them regardless, and eventually, through their incessant pestering and proving that they are, in fact, competent Pretty Cures, Lily, Marya and Rita convince Isis to join them. The four form a team to take on The Baroness and her minions and save Mother Nature and the Earth. Cure Pumpkin As Cure Pumpkin, Isis gains powers over nature and is the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her powers manifest in the form of spiders and ghosts. Like her teammates, Isis uses her iCrystal to transform into Cure Pumpkin, by selecting the transformation app and swiping accordingly. While transformed into Cure Pumpkin, Isis has heightened physical abilities, able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Pumpkin's primary attack is Pretty Cure Spider's Dance. In order to perform this attack, Pumpkin raises her hands and summons a swarm of spiders that envelop the target until it is purified or escapes. On the autumn equinox, Isis can become Equinox Pumpkin, a more powerful form of Cure Pumpkin, enhanced by the equinox itself. Relationships 'Lily Gardenia - '''Isis thinks that Lily is really silly and not responsible as a Pretty Cure when they first meet, but is somewhat smart with academics. As she warms up to the group, she changes her mind and trusts Lily deeply and appreciates her kindness. '''Marya Samara - '''Isis admires Marya's intelligence and musical ability, but was frustrated by her incapability as a Pretty Cure at first. As they grow closer, she comes to respect Marya's kindness and nurturing nature, and the two often share their favourite books. '''Rita Hanish - '''Isis didn't care for Rita's brutish behaviour at first, but realized once they grew closer that Rita shares her soft spot for animals. They bond over this and their family situations and become very close friends. '''Jack - ' Jack is Isis' fairy partner and becomes a confidant for her where she doesn't have many friends. 'Agatha Cromwell - ' Isis' grandmother with whom she lives, and the closest person in her life. Isis admires her grandmother's wisdom and appreciates her respect for letting Isis be herself. She has become very close with Agatha over the years as she taught Isis witchcraft. '''Samantha '''and '''Elliot Albright - '''Isis' parents, who she loves in memory, but doesn't remember very well. Trivia *Isis' birthday is October 4th, 1999. *Isis is asexual, which she has known since she was 16. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Black Cures